


The Incredibles AU

by Babyblues (fuschia_romance)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/Babyblues
Summary: It's been 9 years since the United Nations put a ban on the superheroes movement which means it is also been 9 years since Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo went under the radar and live as normal human being with their son.Yet they realized the ban is not making the situation better or creating a safer world for all. Then, when the right preposition come to make the world a better place for the supers – for their son, would they accept this opportunity?Aka. The Incredibles AU no one asked for





	The Incredibles AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've always been a sucker for Superheroes AU.  
> After watching Incredibles 2, I decided to create this. I have tried to type some scratches on the arch etc for this story and made characters reference too. I decided to post Chapter 1 as tester - I am not a productive writer and is very rusty thus you can think of this as a soft launching and tester chapter?
> 
> Tags will be added along as the story progress. Characters and pairings will be added too.
> 
> Hopefully I can finish this story. And don't be scared there will be no spoilers for the Movie itself in the early chapters!

**_2007 -_ ** **_Washingwon_ ** **_, South_ ** **_Gyeongsang_ ** ****  

 

It's almost midnight yet Mingyu refuses to go home and call it a night.  

Call him paranoid but he just feels something is bound to happen tonight.  

Something bigger than just helping a fatal car crash or fire case in a 3-story building.  

He's adjusting his sitting position in his car while listening to the radio call... 

 

"All units around south county areas, we have a case of 132... Armed robbery in the Central Bank, need backup asap..." 

 

AHA – his buddy Aquaman might call him paranoid yet, Mingyu prefer to call himself just...   

Incredible. 

*** 

 

The robbers are a team. Mingyu knew this is a high possibility seeing they target a big bank.  

Yet he didn't know that they have a super in their team too.  

Someone with an iron fist.  

 

_Damn, where is_ _Aquaman_ _when he is needed_  

_***_  

 

_It went like this..._  

"What is the situation?" He asked upon arriving and getting out of his car. 

"Mr. Incredible!"  Some of the police officers looks visibly relief at the sight of him. Mingyu sometimes wants to laugh at how they address him as Mr. Incredible – upon realizing his age they probably would never call him Mr. Incredible – it is still better than being called a boy, like that Golden Boy though. He won't be forever a boy – probably settling early as a Mister is preferred.  

 

"We're planning to charge yet we don’t know the full hostage situation inside. One of the security are shot and the ambulance is on their way. There are several staffs inside doing report that is probably used as hostage. We need full assessment from the command team," 

 

The first priority is to evacuate the civilians – Mingyu agree with them. Yet, they want full assessment on the current situation? At the same time, Mingyu's enhanced senses hears someone being threaten inside the building and some shots. He decides - the hell with the plan – he will just get inside the building and safe people.  

 

Upon arriving near the vaults and managing to knock two of the armed robber and avoid a bullet (he will be fine although shot actually), he realized there were two bodies lying near the open vault. He heard their heartbeat though although faint.  

In that several seconds, he is suddenly slammed to the wall by something really hot.  

Mingyu looks at the attacker, his hand is flaming although there is no real fire in his palm. 

"Great," he muttered under his breath. 

 

Two robbers with guns, defending another one taking the money, gold and valuables into their bags.  

 

"Mr. Incredible – what a pleasure" the super said.  

"Well, the pleasure is yours alone though – I must say," he replied back. 

"Should I greet you properly though?" His fist flames bright again.  

 

He decided to take care of this one first. When the iron fist charge against him, Mingyu catch his hand – well, what can he say he also has high tolerance for high temperature. The first one was just fluke because he was surprised. He throws him across the room into the vault until his body thumped against the metal loudly.  

Ensured that he is out for now, he looked at the other three – who has pointed their guns to the only staff in the room. She cries loudly while wailing for help. 

 

_Why didn't he saw her earlier?_  

 

"Don't move, we will shoot her in the head,"  

 

This is not the first time Mingyu prays for Aquaman's presence throughout the night. 

"Ok, I won't" he says steadily instead – although something else happened. 

The gun suddenly dislodged and undone into small metal pieces before their eyes. 

"What the hell," one of them yelped.  

 

Mingyu suddenly realized the presence behind him. A tall and graceful person enter the bank's vault in all black attire.  

 

"A-ah," he made the tsk sound, (or she?) disagreeing with the robbers, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," 

 

The robbers decide to bring out a rifle from his backpack – before Mingyu can react, the mysterious person's make a sudden hand movement and that's all it takes to move the rifle to bang it into the guy's head. Twice and bang the other guy's head too until they faint.   

As if it is not enough, she undone the rifle too afterwards.  

"You should close your mouth," the person said again, "We need to find the other one with the money – before he escapes far." 

 

Mingyu didn't know when his jaw is dropped open. He made a move to close it. 

 

Somehow, it is far easier to track the other guy and eventually he called it a night after the ambulance arrived, police back up arrive to catch all of the unconscious armed robbers and even the iron fist guy. He fills in the info and the other also told the police some details that were missed by him.   

 ***

 

Observing the person from up close, Mingyu now can tell one thing now. 

"You're a guy, aren't you?"  

Brain to mouth filter is desperately needed now.  

He heard the guy chuckles.  

"Magnetik, we finally met Mr. Incredible," he said as he made a mock salute, "Not surprised that you didn’t know me though," 

"Well, where have you been?"  

Despite their face mask, Mingyu can definitely see the smile and a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

 

_"Around..."_   

*** 

 

 

_What is that annoying sound?_  

_Can someone turn that off?_  

"Babe,"  

He can feel a poke to his rib. Insistent on annoying him. 

 

"Babe"  

Series of poke now.  

"Ngghh,"  

Mingyu decided to turn around and pull a pillow over his face. 

"You're going to be late for work, you should wake up now..." Someone pull the pillow from him. 

 

He opened his eyes to the sight of Wonwoo smiling amusedly at him. He hums sleepily and probably also smiling stupidly at his husband. He is always stupidly fond of him anyway. 

 

"You talk in your sleep," he giggles.  

"Probably," he rasps back. 

"Come on, wake up – it's 6.30 already and you need to drop Kwannie to school too," 

 

Mingyu smiles at his husband, he's getting up – of course. He pulls Wonwoo's hand towards him and when he feels his husband body against him he smiles happily.  

"Morning kiss first, baby" he requests cheekily. 

 

 

_Oh yeah – It's 2018 now._  

 

 

He is no longer Mr. Incredible – he is just the ordinary Kim Mingyu. He has not been Mr. Incredible and Wonwoo has not been Magnetik for the last 9 years.  

He smiles as he drops Kwannie in front of the school gate. Seungkwan is his baby boy with Wonwoo, he is almost 8 years old this year and he is content with his life. He has beautiful partner and a cute boy. 

He parked his car in his office's parking lot and as routine walk towards Insuricare's building.  

 

Well, he probably could be happier. If only this silly office job in an unreasonable insurance company is not his daily job. 

Oh - and that stupid ban lifted too.

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In case you haven't notice, I decided to use fictional cities as our places – although it will still be located in South Korea (mainly). Hopefully it does not sound silly for you, since I enjoy it very much.  
> Can you guess the origin of the cities' name? It is a mash of two cities.  
> E.g. Washingwon?
> 
> Some other places mentioned in the future might also refer directly to other Fandom.


End file.
